harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Toby (ToT)
Toby (タオ Tao) is a character in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. ''He is one of the eligible bachelors to court. Toby is a carefree fisherman who at first seems completely absorbed with nothing but fishing. Beyond that though he's quite sensitive. He's reserved and polite, takes things slow, loves nature, and sleeping. Toby will give you your fishing rod when you first meet him. He can first be encountered by visiting Cream Beach (nearest to On the Hook). '''Schedule' Gifts '''Too Many Gifts: '"No thanks. I not want to be greedy." Good Birthday Gift: ''"I didn't think you would remember my birthday... Thank you! This is an amazing present!"'' 'Heart Events' 2-Heart Event Exit your house for the morning on a sunny day to find Toby outside your door. He will present you with a char which you can accept or deny. ---- 4-Heart Event (Date Event) Upon talking to Toby before 10:00 AM, he'll ask you if you're free for lunch, and whether or not you'd like to meet at the Sundae Inn to have lunch with him. Afterward, be sure to show up at the Sundae Inn around noon (you cannot trigger the event if you show up late). The correct answer to Toby's question is, "*blush* a bit..." ---- 5-Heart Event He stops by to give you an Eel that he caught the night before as a gift, slightly blushing after/if you accept it. ---- '''Request Event Toby will come to your house and request that you catch a Rock Lobster and bring it to him. You can catch Rock Lobsters in the Winter or Spring off the Gull Islands or (more rarely) of Waffle Town's beach. You do not need an upgraded fishing rod, but having one will make it easier. ---- 6-Heart Event (Confession Event) Talk to Toby before 10:00 AM and he'll ask you to meet him later at Alan's Tree. Go there between 12:00 PM - 1:00 PM and he'll confess his love to you, you may then reject or accept him. 'Proposing' Once you have it, go straight to Toby and hand him the blue feather. He will then say, "Whoa... lets go somewhere else to talk about that." You will be sent over to Darren's Tree. He will say, "That's a blue feather... I'm stunned. Um, you use it for marriage proposals. You know that, don't you?" *nods* "I see. Thank you very much. I'm honored..... I'm totally in love with you, too." You will be sent to Town Hall to talk about the marriage date. You can choose any option, but the date will still be the same. * In order to see this event you need to finish the request of getting him the rock lobster. 'Child' The bundle of joy you get from marrying Toby will have friendly and laid-back personality. Regardless of whether it's a boy or a girl, they will have brown, dreamy eyes, a soft smile, and brown hair. The boy's hair will be medium brown and looks a little unkempt, like bedhead. The girl's hair will be light brown, shoulder-length, and curled at the ends. 'Rival' Unlike most Harvest Moon games, the rival couple can get married then even have a child that can grow older. You're not the only one attracted to a bachelor, you'll find out that you have a competitor for marriage. These rivals have conditions before they can marry the chosen bachelor. They need to trigger three events before they are able to marry the marriage candidate. The rival couple will marry one week later. The advantage of getting the couple married is that they are resulted with only one child. Each couple has a unique child that takes traits from both parents. In Toby's case, your rival is Renee and their rival child is Matt. 'Rival Events' (NOTE! In order to trigger rival events, befriend the person of YOUR character's gender to an appropriate heart number! These events will occur in the same location at approximately the same time with the same needed conditions to trigger them.) If you befriend a rival on same gender as your main character then rival event will not occur, so that person will like the player more than his/her rival. 2-Heart Event Enter Caramel Falls on a sunny or cloudy Monday at 1pm! Then, you'll find Renee trying to catch a fish but the fish gets away and her fishing line breaks. Toby shows up just as the fish gets away. Renee hopes that Toby didn't see her trying to get that fish so she asked and Toby said that he just arrived. Renee told Toby that her fishing line broke from the fish so Toby then fixes it. This event will happen when you are good friends with Toby if you're a male or good friends with Renee if you're a female and you have to get two hearts on the same gender out of these rivals in order to make this event happen. ---- 3-Heart Event Enter Caramel Falls on a sunny/cloudy Monday at 1pm! This event will happen when become good friends with Toby if you a male or good friends with Renee if you female and you need to have three hearts on the same gender out of these rivals in order to make this event happen. The two will be sitting by the falls eating riceball. Toby:that was very good. thank you. Renee:I'm glad that you liked it! Toby: you cook well. music notes appear over Renee's head Renee: Um, Thanks! Toby turns and looks at the water fall Toby: what a nice day it is today. Renee:yep! Toby: calm air a pleasant breeze... it really is a great day. Renee: It is, Isn't it? Toby turns back to Renee Toby:It's such a great day, in fact, that why don't we get married? music note appears over Renee again Renee: Sure! Exclimation point apears over her head as she covers her mouth. Renee: Wait? what?! Toby: Will you marry me? Renee blushes and sways Renee: W-W-W-What?! Married? you mean you and me?! Together for the rest of our lives?! Toby:Yes, thats what I mean. ... Will you accept my proposal? Toby pulls out a blue feather Renee blushes happily and continues to sway with her arms behind her back. Renee:...U-Um... Sure! If I'm the one you're looking for... Toby: Wonderful, Let's go and let everyone know. Renee: O-Okay...! a heart appears beween the two and they walk away. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree Of Tranquility Characters